Touch (Soonhoon GS)
by YoonJihyun
Summary: Jihoon benci sentuhan. Jihoon benci soonyoung menyentuhnya. [Warning! GS, Bad Summary] Pairing: Soonhoon, Cheolsoo. (pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) wattpad - Yoon Jihyun
1. chapter 1

Seorang gadis kecil berjalan pelan ke arah bunga mawar yang menghiasi taman rumahnya. Tanpa menggunakan pelindung tangan ia memetik mawar merah tersebut. Darah yang mengalir dari jari jari kecilnya akibat tertusuk duri mulai menetes, namun gadis itu tampak tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak ada air mata atau ringisan kesakitan. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah bunga mawar yang ia petik.

"Jihoonie kau memetik mawar lagi?" Ucap sebuah suara yang membuat gadis itu menoleh sedikit ke arah asal suara

Ya, dia Lee Jihoon. Gadis mungil yang memiliki bola mata dan rambut sepekat langit dimalam hari dan memiliki kulit putih pucat selayaknya salju. Tak lupa bibir mungilnya berwarna merah yang menambah nilai kecantikan yang dia miliki. Dia adalah putri tunggal dari pasangan Lee Seungcheol dan Lee Jisoo. Jisoo menghampiri anak tunggalnya yang hari ini berusia 8 tahun. Jisoo membawa putrinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan meraih mawar yang dipegang Jihoon. Dengan lembut Jisoo mengobati jari kecil Jihoon.

"Eomma sudah bilang, jangan memetik bunga mawar sendiri. Mengapa kau masih memetiknya? Lihat jarimu terluka. Anak perempuan harus menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik. Tidak boleh ada bekas luka sedikitpun. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi," Ucap Jisoo

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap kosong ke arah ibunya. Ibunya menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Jihoon. Jihoon mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan ibunya. Jisoo mengecup pipi tembam Jihoon dengan lembut. Dia memeluk Jihoon dengan lembut menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang nya kepada putri tunggalnya. Jihoon hanya diam di pelukan ibunya.

Jihoon berbeda dari gadis yang seumuran dengannya. Dia gadis yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul. Kesehariannya dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya mengurung diri dikamar atau memetik mawar ditaman belakang rumahnya. Dia hanya mau bicara dengan eomma, appa dan kepala maidnya. Itupun hanya sedikit yang keluar dari bubir mungilnya. Awalnya Jisoo dan Seungcheol khawatir dengan sikap putri tunggal mereka, namun setelah di test Jihoon tidak memiliki kecenderungan apapun. Dia hanya memiliki karakter yang tenang dan pendiam. Dia juga tidak menyukai keramaian, maka dari itu orang tua nya memberikan pendidikan di rumah dengan Ketua maid sebagai guru Jihoon. Bagi kedua orangtua nya kenyamanan Jihoon lebih diutamakan

"Aku pulang!" Ucap seorang pria tampan dengan bungkusan bergambar mawar ditangannya.

Jihoon dan Jisoo menatap pria itu yang menampakan senyum lebarnya. Pria itu meraih Jihoon dalam gendongannya dan memutar mutar tubuh kecil Jihoon. Jihoon mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher sang pria erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, semoga kau menjadi anak yang berguna bagi negara dan agama mu. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai mu" Ucap pria tersebut sambil mengecup bibir Jihoon lembut.

Senyum kecil terukir dibibir Jihoon untuk pria yang dia sebut appa. Seungcheol meraih bungkusan besar yang tadi sempat ditaruhnya di sofa saat menggendong Jihoon. Dia memberikan bungkusan kecil itu ke Jihoon. Seungcheol duduk sambil memangku Jihoon yang memperhatikan gambar mawar dibungkusan yang dia berikan tadi. Seungcheol mencium eommanya yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa cake ulang tahun Jihoon. Jangan tanya mengapa mereka tidak merayakan ulang tahun putri tunggalnya dengan meriah. Mereka bisa saja menyewa hotel bintang lima untuk putri kesayangan mereka, namun Jihoon pasti tidak menyukai rencana mereka.

"Bukalah princess" ucap sang appa sambil mengecup pelan pipi tembam Jihoon.

"Tiup lilin dulu" ucap eomma nya

Jihoon menatap cake bergambar mawar buatan eomma nya.

Dia memejamkan matanya untuk membuat permohonan dalam hati. Permohonannya hanya satu dan terus dia ulang seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Dia hanya ingin keluarganya tetap utuh dan bahagia. Perlahan dia meniup lilin dan suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu.

"Ayo potong kuenya" ucap appa-nya

Dengan bantuan appa-nya Jihoon mulai memotong kue itu dan memberikannya kepada eomma dan appa-nya. Eomma-nya membantu Jihoon membuka kado yang tadi diberikan oleh appa-nya. Jihoon berusaha keras agar tidak merusak bungkus kado berhias mawar itu. Dia menatap boneka teddy bear berwarna putih yang memiliki bulu lembut. Boneka itu memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya appa-nya

Jihoon mengecup pipi appa-nya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya

Appa-nya memeluk tubuh Jihoon dengan erat dan menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya. Eommanya hanya tersenyum melihat mereka

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya, Nona, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda Tuan besar," Ucap Kepala maid yang tiba tiba muncul

"Siapa?" Tanya Seungcheol

"Tuan Kwon Soonyoung," Ucap kepala maid

"Persilahkan masuk," Ucap Seungcheol

Kepala maid langsung menghampiri tamu yang datang ke rumah tersebut. Seorang pria muda datang mengikuti ketua maid. Seungcheol menurunkan Jihoon dan segera berdiri dengan diikuti Jisoo. Jihoon bersembunyi di belakang appa-nya sambil memeluk bonekanya yang besar.

Seungcheol menjabat tangan Soonyoung sambil tersenyum ramah. Soonyoung membalas jabatan tangan Seungcheol tanpa tersenyum.

"Jihoon kenalkan ini kakak Soonyoung, dia sahabat appa dan eomma. Mulai sekarang panggil dia kakak ya, karna dia masih berumur 18 tahun dan kebetulan hari ini juga hari ulang tahun kak Soonyoung," Ucap appa yang membelai lembut rambut Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya mengintip dibalik tubuh appa-nya. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon kecil yang tampak kesulitan memeluk boneka yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Ada hal yang aneh saat Soonyoung menatap anak itu. Walau dia hanya mampu menatap setengah wajah Jihoon, namun itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan keras.

"Cantik," Ucapnya tanpa sadar

Dia tepaku menatap Jihoon yang hanya menatapnya kosong. Jihoon kembali bersembunyi di balik appa-nya saat Soonyoung berkata dirinya cantik. Eomma dan appa nya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Sang appa meraih Jihoon dalam gendongannya. Jihoon menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher appanya.

"Ayo beri salam dulu kepada kak Soonyoung," ucap appa lembut

Jihoon perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kembali ke arah Soonyoung saat itu juga Soonyoung tersenyum saat Jihoon menoleh.

"Selamat ulang tahun princess," Ucap Soonyoung lembut

Soonyoung menyodorkan kotak hitam persegi ke arah Jihoon. Atas perintah Eommanya, Jihoon mengambil kotak itu. Tangan kecilnya sempat bersentuhan dengan tangan Soonyoung dan itu membuat Soonyoung merasakan sengatan kecil yang membangkitkan gairahnya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasih nya kepada Soonyoung. Dia kembali memeluk appa-nya sambil memegang kado. Jihoon sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran Soonyoung. Dia tidak suka orang asing mengunjungi rumahnya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung terus menatap Jihoon yang meringkuk di pelukan appa-nya. Seungcheol tampak senang melihat Soonyoung tertarik kepada anaknya. Dia dan istrinya memang bencana menjodohkan Soonyoung dengan putri kesayangannya. Mereka yakin Soonyoung akan membahagiakan putri tunggalnya. Soonyoung orang yang sangat baik dimata Seungcheol dan istrinya. Dia yang menolong Seungcheol dari perampok yang hampir menewaskan nyawanya. Soonyoung juga membantu perusahaannya saat dalam keadaan kritis. Soonyoung membantunya dengan tulus. Soonyoung selama ini tidak pernah meminta balasan atas kebaikannya.

Soonyoung juga memiliki sikap yang pendiam dan dingin, namun Seungcheol dan Jisoo merasa sikapnya tersebut hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan karna harus kehilangan keluarga di usia semuda ini. Soonyoung pemuda yang sangat cerdas. Diusianya yang baru 18 tahun dia sudah diberi beban tanggung jawab perusahaan ayahnya. Soonyoung kebetulan saat ini baru saja mendapatkan gelarnya sebagai sarjana terbaik di salah satu universitas bergengsi di korea. Jangan tanya mengapa diusia semuda ini dia sudah lulus kuliah. Kecerdasan nya yang melebihi anak anak seusianya membuatnya lebih cepat mendapatkan gelar sarjana.

Jihoon tampak tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Soonyoung. Dia melepaskan pelukan appanya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Jihoon memeluk teddy bear nya dengan erat. Saat dia sedang menaruh teddy bearnya pintunya terbuka. Dia melihat Soonyoung masuk. Soonyoung menutup pintu kamar Jihoon. Jihoon menatap jendela yang menampilkan taman yang dihiasi mawar merah.

"Jihoonie, Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Ucap Soonyoung

Jihoon tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia hanya diam tanpa niat untuk merespon Soonyoung. Perlahan Soonyoung mendekat dan berniat menyentuh pundak Jihoon. Jihoon membalikan tubuhnya saat Soonyoung akan menyentuhnya. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tepat di manik matanya. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat mata indah Jihoon yang menatapnya. Tangan Soonyoung terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Jihoon, namun Jihoon langsung mundur 2 langkah menjauh dari Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie tidak suka disentuh?" Tanya Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang masih diam menatapnya.

Perlahan Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya. Soonyoung masih menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan intensnya.

"Tapi Jihoon tadi dipeluk appa" Ucap Soonyoung cemburu

Jihoon mengerutkan kening menatap Soonyoung yang menatapnya intens. Jihoon terpojok dijendela. Soonyoung meraih bahu Jihoon. Jihoon menggenggam dres putih yang ia gunakan dengan kuat. Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke sofa putih dikamar itu. Soonyoung mendudukan Jihoon disampingnya, lalu memberikan kotak hitam yang tadi diberikannya pada Jihoon, namun Jihoon menjatuhkannya di dekat appanya.

"Aku ingin kau melihatnya, kurasa kau akan menyukainya," Ucap Soonyoung masih menatap Jihoon dengan intens

Jihoon meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Kotak itu berisi kalung emas putih bertahtakan berlian mahal. Liontinnya berbentuk mawar yang cantik. Jihoon membelai kalung indah tersebut.

"Biar ku pakaikan," Ucap Soonyoung

Jihoon mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya sendiri. Saat Soonyoung akan mendekatinya, Jihoon mundur untuk memperingati Soonyoung. Soonyoung masih tersenyum sambil menunggu Jihoon memakai kalungnya. Jihoon menyentuh liontin yang menggantung dilehernya. Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dan mengecup kilat bibir Jihoon.

"Kau milikku," Ucap Soonyoung

Jihoon menghempaskan tangan Soonyoung dengan kasar. Soonyoung masih tersenyum kepada Jihoon. Perlahan dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Jihoon. Jihoon menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan tatapan kosong.

Soonyoung sering mengunjungi Jihoon di kediaman Lee. Dia benar benar terobsesi untuk memiliki Jihoon. Bahkan dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat Jihoon barang sehari. Dia begitu mendambakan sosok kecil yang merubahnya menjadi sosok pedofil. Jihoon masih berusaha menghindar dari Soonyoung yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Hai princess, sedang apa?" Ucap Soonyoung manis

Jihoon tidak memperdulikan Soonyoung yang berada di sampingnya. Tidak habis akal Soonyoung mencolek pipi Jihoon dengan satu jari. Jihoon menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan dingin Jihoon yang entah mengapa menghangatkan hatinya. Jihoon menarik kasar tangkai mawar yang berduri. Darah mulai mengalir dari telapak tangan Jihoon. Soonyoung yang melihat itu langsung meraih tangan Jihoon. Jihoon menepis kasar tangan Soonyoung, lalu berlari masuk. Soonyoung berusaha mengejar Jihoon. Soonyoung menghentikan Jihoon dengan meraihnya dalam pelukan. Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan keras. Dia juga menjambak rambut Soonyoung agar bisa melepaskan diri. Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke ruang keluarga dengan posisi nya yang masih memeluk Jihoon. Jihoon menggigit bahu Soonyoung agar dilepaskan. Namun Soonyoung sama sekali tidak mengendurkan sedikitpun tenaganya. Jihoon berusaha menedang nendang Soonyoung, namun tetap gagal.

"Soonyoung, ada apa?" Tanya eomma Jihoon yang menatap mereka.

"Eomma," Lirih Jihoon

Soonyoung yang mendengar itu langsung merengangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jihoon. Dia benar benar merasa jantungnya benar benar berdetak keras saat mendengar suara merdu Jihoon. Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke sofa dan memangkunya.

"Tante bawakan aku obat untuk tangan Jihoon," ucap Soonyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Jihoon merentangkan tangannya kepada eommanya. Dia berusaha meraih eommanya agar terbebas dari Soonyoung, namun eommanya hanya diam menatap kecewa ke tangannya yang berdarah.

"Tanganmu berdarah!" Ucap eomma yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon, lalu Jisoo datang membawa kotak obat dan mangkuk berisi air. Luka di telapak tangan Jihoon sangat banyak, karena dia menarik banyak tangkai mawar.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Jihoon. Eomma marah kepadamu," ucap Jisoo kepada putrinya yang masih mengulurkan tangannya.

"Soonyoung, tolong obati Jihoon. Lalu tolong bawa Jihoon kekamarnya," ucap Jisoo tanpa memperdulikan Jihoon yang masih memanggilnya lirih

Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon lalu perlahan memasukan tangan Jihoon ke dalam air. Soonyoung menahan tangan Jihoon yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya. Dengan lembut Soonyoung mencabut duri yang menancap di telapak tangan Jihoon.

"Sebentar lagi selesai," ucap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengecup tangan Jihoon yang sudah terbalut perban. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang tampak menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ayo aku antar ke kamar," ucaonya lembut.

Jihoon menarik tangannya kasar dan berlari menuju kamar lalu menguncinya. Jihoon memeluk teddy bearnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Dia benci orang asing. Dia benci soonyoung.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jihoon menggeliat di tempat tidurnya saat merasakan sentuhan yang mengganggunya. Jihoon membuka mata nya perlahan dan menatap Soonyoung yang tersenyum. Jihoon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar orang tua nya.

"Princess, kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat mandi karna orang tua mu sudah menunggu kita dibawah untuk sarapan," ucap Soonyoung dengan tenang yang berdiri dibelakang Jihoon

Jihoon menatap tajam kearah Soonyoung, tanpa bicara dia berlalu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih tersenyum menakutkan

Jihoon yang baru turun dari kamarnya langsung mengambil duduk disebelah eommanya karna dia tidak mau duduk ditempat yang biasa dia duduki disamping appanya. Itu semua karna Soonyoung duduk disamping kursi yang biasa diduduki Jihoon. Eomma dan appanya menatap Jihoon yang hanya menatap susu didepannya

"Jihoon, hari ini kak Soonyoung akan mengajak mu jalan jalan. Eomma yakin kau pasti senang," ucap eommanya mengalihkan tatapan Jihoon yang hanya diam menatap susunya.

Jihoon menggeleng kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. Eomma dan appanya saling menatap saat melihat respon Jihoon. Soonyoung masih tenang menatap Jihoon.

"Princess, kak Soonyoung akan membelikanmu banyak mainan. Benarkan kan Soonyoung?" Ucap eomma mencoba membujuk Jihoon.

"Iya, apa pun untuk princess. Kita juga bisa ke taman bermain. Aku yakin kamu suka," ucap Soonyoung lembut.

Jihoon masih menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memakan makanannya. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Kepala maid tidak heran dengan sikap Jihoon yang terkesan dingin dan tidak sopan. Dia tau Jihoon tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Ini hanya sikapnya saat tidak menyukai orang lain.

"Jihoon, kamu mau ya pergi dengan kak Soonyoung. Appa yakin kamu pasti senang nanti," ucap appa.

Jihoon menaruh sendok dengan kasar dimeja. Semua terdiam saat melihat hal itu. Dengan santainya Jihoon kembali meminum susu dan melanjutkan makannya. Jihoon bisa mendengar suara desahan frustasi appanya.

Jihoon mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan ketua maid dalam keheningan. Setelah selesai Jihoon memberikan bukunya kepada ketua maid. Ketua maid ia tersenyum melihat jawaban Jihoon.

"Bagus nona, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Apa nona yakin tidak mau pergi bersama tuan muda Kwon?" Ucap ketua maid

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya sambil menata ketua maid kosong.

"Apa nona tidak penasaran dengan dunia luar?"

Ketua maid mencoba membujuk Jihoon, ini atas perintah tuan dan nyonyanya. Selama ini ketua maid lah yang berhasil membujuk Jihoon agar mau menuruti keinginan orang tuanya.

"Dia mengerikan," ucap Jihoon sambil berjalan menuju teddy bearnya

Ketua maid menatap Jihoon dengan penuh minat. Perlahan dia membereskan peralatan tulis Jihoon yang ada di meja belajar. Ketua maid membuang nafas sebelum menghampiri Jihoon. Dia tau nonanya akan tetap bersikeras untuk tidak menurut.

"Nona, apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak anda sukai?" ucap ketua maid langsung.

"Aku tidak suka orang asing sepertinya,"

"Nona, anda harus belajar melihat dunia luar. Anda tidak akan bisa terus terusan mengurung diri anda disini, saya yakin tuan Soonyoung-"

"Aku tau kau juga bisa melihat senyum menakutkannya. Dia berbahaya," ucap Jihoon sambil menatap kosong ketua maid yang mengernyitkan dahi.

Ya, jujur saja sebenarnya ketua maid merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat Soonyoung. Sebenarnya ketua maid agak tidak suka dengan Soonyoung yang tampak berbahaya bagi keluarga ini, namun dia tidak menyangka nona nya yang baru berumur 8 tahun bisa merasakan itu juga. Ketua maid memang diam diam mengetahui bakat Jihoon yang jenius dalam segala hal, termasuk menilai orang. Jihoon tidak tampak seperti gadis berumur 8 tahun. Dia seperti gadis dewasa yang terjebak ditubuh gadis 8 tahun dan hanya ketua maid yang tau, karna Jihoon hanya akan mengeluarkan sifatnya tersebut saat bersama ketua maid saja.

"Tapi..."

"Aku membencinya," ucap Jihoon sambil mencabut kalung yang diberikan Soonyoung dengan kasar.

Ketua maid diam saja menatap Jihoon yang menyerahkan kalung tersebut kepadanya.

Jihoon turun ke ruang keluarga saat ketua maid memberi tahu kalau sang appa memanggilnya. Jihoon memeluk erat teddy bearnya sambil berjalan menuju appanya. Appa-nya menepuk tempat disampingnya. Jihoon menengelamkan wajahnya ditubuh appa-nya. Tidak lama datang sang eomma membawa cake strawberry untuk mereka.

"Jihoon, mengapa tidak mau pergi bersama kak Soonyoung?" tanya appanya sambil membelai pelan rambut Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya diam menikmati belaian lembut appanya. Dia tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali.

"Kak Soonyoung sangat baik pada mu, dia bahkan menghadiahkan kalung yang indah untuk mu. Eomma yakin kak Soonyoung tidak akan menyakitimu sayang,"

"Appa juga yakin kak Soonyoung bisa menjaga Jihoon dengan baik,"

Jihoon masih diam menyembunyikan wajah nya.

"Kau mendengar kami sayang?" ucap eommanya.

Jihoon yang awalnya memejamkan mata karena merasa nyaman dengan belaian appanya mendadak membuka mata. Perlahan Jihoon menaruh teddy bear itu disebelahnya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, kearah seorang pria yang masih tersenyum kepadanya sambil menatapnya intens. Jihoon tau Soonyoung berada disana sejak tadi. Jihoon membalas menatap tajam Soonyoung.

"Jihoon," tegur appanya

Perlahan Jihoon menatap appa yang juga menatapnya.

"Appa tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini. Appa dan eomma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu bertingkah seperti ini," ucap appanya yang geram melihat tingkah Jihoon.

"Seungcheol," panggil sang eomma.

"Appa tau aku memang tidak suka keramaian dan orang asing dirumah kita," ucap Jihoon pelan namun menusuk.

Suaranya terdengar lirih dan dingin namun mampu membuat orang tuanya terdiam. Jihoon bangkit dan menciup pipi appa dan eommanya lembut.

"Selamat malam," ucap Jihoon pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh orang yang masih terpaku dengan kata kata Jihoon barusan.

Soonyoung menyeringai menatap Jihoon yang mulai menjauh. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari punggung Jihoon. Hanya dia yang tidak terpengaruh dengan suara Jihoon. Baginya suara Jihoon bagaikan suara panggilan untuknya lebih berusaha mendapatkan Jihoon.

TBC


End file.
